Sweet Sweet
by ck-Chrr
Summary: O que está perdido, perdido ficará. [HP6 SPOILERS!] Estrelando Lucius Malfoy, África e angst.


**HBP SPOILERS!**

**N/As:**

**-**Acho queé bem fácil entender a história se você não leu o Pequeno Príncipe, mas fica bem mais interessante se tiver lido.

**- **Hum, certo, não que eu ache que isso vá acontecer, mas, como já aconteceu uma vez, aí vai: se você entrou aqui só pra me deixar uma review perguntando de **ABRACADABRA!**, eu já respondo: perdi todos os capítulos que eu tinha escritos, é, faz bastante tempo, e eu admito que isso me desanimou um pouquinho. Mas, se alguém ainda estiver interessado daqui a algum tempo, eu pretendo terminar ela _sim_. Não tem nada mais desagradável que autores filhos da puta que deixam os leitores esperando, e eu acho que UM leitor já é suficiente pra não se abandonar uma história. No mais, desculpem. u.u

_**Sweet Sweet**_  
O que está perdido, perdido ficará.

**_autora: ck-Chrr_**  
_**spoilers: I, II, III, IV, V, VI**_  
**_rated: T_**  
_**drama, angst**_

* * *

_prologue._

_---_

"_Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas."_  
_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, em "O Pequeno Príncipe"_

_---_

Lera em um livro trouxa, certa vez, algo a respeito de rosas e estrelas. Algo a respeito de um certo príncipe de cabelos cor de trigo que olhava para os céus sabendo que cada estrela brilhava mais, pois em alguma delas morava sua rosa. É claro que ele não era familiar em absoluto com a literatura trouxa, mas o livro caíra-lhe nas mãos por acaso, e desde então nunca mais lhe deixara os pensamentos.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem, a doçura dos lençóis de seda de um dos vários quartos de hotel em que se instalara nos últimos meses, e o corpo quente de uma prostituta qualquer se apoiando no seu.

Era cedo demais para o café da manhã, e tarde demais para qualquer outra coisa. Desenlaçou os braços magros – magros demais – de seu peito, com o cuidado apenas suficiente para não acordá-la, e sentou-se na cama pronto para acender um cigarro. Estendeu a mão para a escrivaninha, onde seus óculos escuros repousavam ao lado do maço que constatou estar vazio. Com um suspiro resignado e sem preocupar-se com qualquer roupa que fosse, rumou para uma cadeira de veludo pêssego a um canto do quarto, onde a bolsa da mulher jazia esquecida.

Dentro dela, procurando sem cerimônia, encontrou os esperados cigarros e o fatídico livro.

Era uma edição antiga, com a maioria das folhas manchada e algumas delas dobradas para marcar algumas passagens em especial. Foi abrindo em uma dessas páginas que se deparou com a frase "_Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas_" sublinhada em caneta vermelha, e algumas ilustrações no mínimo infantis.

É claro que a pessoa que a sublinhara, talvez a própria mulher adormecida na cama, não sabia o que aquelas palavras significariam para ele, naquele momento.

A Guerra estava em seu auge, como o estava desde abril, cinco meses atrás. Fora essa a época em que decidira que tudo havia ido longe demais. Lutava há quase um ano para um mestre que não tinha por ele mais consideração do que pelo mais insignificante de seus seguidores, sacrificava-se passando dias sem comida em cercos que na maior parte das vezes o drenavam até o ponto da exaustão, quando mais precisaria de toda sua energia para o conflito direto. Não, em qualquer perspectiva que se considerasse, estava farto.

Foi aí que fez as malas, entregou toda e qualquer informação que possuía em troca de contratos mágicos que o isentavam de toda culpa uma vez terminada a guerra, e partiu para o mais longe da Grã-Bretanha que seu dinheiro podia levá-lo.

E era lá que se encontrava agora: Johannesburg, no norte da África do Sul, com sua mala cheia de _rand _que pagavam o caro hotel em que estava hospedado desde maio.

A jovem mulher magra de pele morena – evidentemente uma mestiça – dormia esquecida na cama enquanto ele se jogava em um sofá de couro, apanhando as calças no caminho. Com o maço de cigarros jogado no chão, um deles displicentemente entre seus dedos, e o livro na outra mão, começou a ler.

Por mais preconceituosa que fosse sua visão no que se relacionava a artigos não-mágicos, não pôde deixar de se encantar com a história do pequeno príncipe que viajara até a Terra, abandonando sua rosa em uma estrela distante.

Eventualmente, a mulher acordou. Ele a ouviu afastando os lençóis e sentando-se na cama, e levantou os olhos para seus membros delgados enquanto levava o cigarro à boca.

Falava um pouco de inglês, e quando foi questionada a respeito do livro, respondeu que se tratava de um presente de um antigo conhecido, que já viera rabiscado e ela entendera a maior parte da história. E que esse antigo conhecido a tinha cativado há alguns anos, mas aquilo era passado.

Foi então que ela levantou-se e atravessou o quarto iluminado apenas por dois abajures ao lado da cama, além da luminária que ele usava para ler. Ele viu seus pés delicados tocarem o tapete branco, e observou-a rumar em passos lentos e calculados até o sofá, como uma pantera consciente de seu poder, ainda que suas costelas fossem muito visíveis através da pele escura e seus membros parecessem gravetos prontos a se quebrarem.

Ela fechou o livro das mãos dele, colocando-o ao lado da luminária na mesinha redonda de madeira, e sentou-se em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado. Ele correu os olhos pela boca bem feita, talvez seu único atrativo e motivo pelo qual ele a tinha escolhido, depois para o pescoço magro, o colo magro e os seios pequenos. Sentiu as mãos dela no fecho de suas calças, e curvou a cabeça para trás no braço no sofá, sentindo os lábios tocarem-lhe a pele sensível logo em seguida.

As mãos habilidosas rapidamente livraram-se de suas calças, e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios de volta à sua garganta, percorrendo seu peito e seu estômago.

-- Você é tão branco, sua pele me faz pensar em leite e anjos. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, com um sotaque carregado. – E o seu cabelo, o seu cabelo é a coisa mais linda e mais macia que já toquei...

Ele sentiu os dedos ossudos emaranhando-se em seus cabelos, as mãos entranhadas nos longos fios cor de prata descendo até seus ombros, afastando as mechas que cobriam a pele para que ela pudesse beijá-la livremente.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos dela, negros e amendoados, fixos nos seus enquanto ela trilhava com beijos todo seu abdômen, e então ele os fechou novamente e tudo se perdeu em sensação e pele e na doce luxúria anestésica.

Na manhã seguinte, antes que ela partisse, ele lhe deu 300 _rand_ a mais em troca do livro.

---

Lucius fechou os olhos, sentindo nas mãos o colar de diamantes que comprara naquele mesmo dia em _Hyde Park_ e nunca tivera a oportunidade de entregar.

Narcissa não lhe falava desde que o divórcio havia sido legalizado, e Draco estava desaparecido há quase quatro anos.

Assim que saíra de Azkaban, em meados de janeiro do ano em que a Guerra estourara, procurara Narcissa, que lhe garantira que Draco estava protegido do Lorde das Trevas, ainda que incomunicável.

Podia ainda sentir seu inconformismo, seu desejo de encontrá-lo e colocá-lo devidamente ao seu lado, lutando do lado certo da Guerra. Narcissa então lhe contara que Voldemort não estava satisfeito em absoluto com seus serviços – coisa de que Lucius não tinha dúvidas depois de mais de um ano apodrecendo na prisão sem qualquer auxílio. Contara também que Draco fora designado para uma missão que obviamente não poderia cumprir, e como esperado fora obrigado a fugir para tentar escapar de punição certa. É claro que Voldemort sabia que o garoto não seria capaz de concluir a missão, e ainda que Dumbledore estivesse morto, não fora morto pelas mãos de Draco.

E falhas _nunca_ eram aceitas no círculo dos Death Eaters, como Lucius bem sabia.

A esposa o assegurara que fizera o que fora necessário para garantir que o garoto estava protegido, e agora só restava a eles esperar que a Guerra acabasse para que pudessem tentar colocar a vida no lugar.

Os Malfoy não seriam derrotados por uma guerra qualquer. A família havia resistido a muitas outras, e continuaria a fazê-lo por quanto tempo fosse necessário.

E, de fato, os únicos Malfoy remanescentes no começo da Guerra sobreviveram até o final dela.

Porém, Narcissa nunca o perdoara por abandonar tudo e todos – por _abandoná-la _– justamente no momento mais crítico.

E Draco não retornara.

Agora, vendo o brilho dos diamantes na luz noturna da Inglaterra, parado na sacada da Mansão, Lucius não conseguia deixar de pensar em como fora tolo ao buscar sobreviver sacrificando tudo aquilo que o mantinha vivo – e não conseguia deixar de lembrar-se como naquele momento em que primeiro pôs os olhos no livro do principezinho, de volta em Johannesburg, o céu brilhou como uma intensidade que nunca antes havia imaginado possível.

Enquanto sentia as mãos da prostituta em seu corpo e os lábios dela em seu pescoço, tudo o que pensava era que havia uma rosa para a qual voltar.

Agora, com diamantes que subitamente pareciam sem valor algum nas mãos e olhando para o céu de inverno pela primeira vez, sentia como se todas as estrelas se apagassem.

---


End file.
